Ira
by Sthefynice
Summary: Estaba llena de rabia, estaba amargada, estaba llena de ira. La habían colocado en la peor casa que pudiese existir, ¿qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Pero claro, jamás contarían con que una leona tuviera piel de serpiente, ¿cierto? Pues de la que se han equivocado…


**Ira**

**Sinopsis:** Estaba llena de rabia, estaba amargada, estaba llena de ira. La habían colocado en la peor casa que pudiese existir, ¿qué había hecho para merecer todo esto? Pero claro, jamás contarían con que una leona tuviera piel de serpiente, ¿cierto? Pues de la que se han equivocado…

**Disclaimer:** El mismo de siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, por ahora. Todo es gracias al ingenio de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._

**ADVERTENCIAS/Notas finales:** El reto consistía en escribir una historia sobre un personaje seleccionado en otra casa al azar. Escogí a Pansy Parkinson, cómo podrán haber notado y bueno... Leerla estando en Gryffindor no era cosa de todos los días, tenía que escribir algo al respecto :v Obviamente tiene su respectivo _Ooc_ aunque me encanta el canon y si cambio cosas por lo menos trato de justificarlas primero. Tiene indicios de _femslash _y otro indicio de pairing que de seguro pueden imaginar, aunque sea muy leve.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"_No, por favor ¿qué estás diciendo? Llévame a Slytherin, soy una Parkinson, ¡me corresponde por derecho ese lugar!"_ —Suplicaba, casi al borde del llanto, sabía que estaba tardando mucho en su Selección, pero no podía permitir que el Sombrero cometiera la estupidez más grande que se vería a lo largo de la Historia Mágica del Siglo XX. Bueno, puede que el suceso no fuese de tal magnitud para la mayoría de los eruditos críticos, pero para Pansy Parkinson lo era. Porque era una Sangre Pura de cuna, una persona proveniente de una enorme línea sucesora de magos y brujas sorteados de Slytherin, y porque, para no extenderse más, era una _Parkinson_, por amor de Merlín. ¿Es que acaso _nadie _podía entenderlo?

El Sombrero se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, tomando en cuenta sus prejuicios y opiniones y decidiendo qué era lo que realmente abundaba en su cabeza, lo que _realmente _se reflejaba en ella. Pansy, al no obtener respuesta o alguna simple réplica, dejó de respirar por un momento, no pudiéndose creer su suerte…

"_Mmm, ¿una Parkinson, eh? Y dices que todos los Parkinson´s los he sorteado a Slytherin… una mente cómo la tuya sólo tiene un sitio verdadero al cuál acudir. Pero no te preocupes, no te auto-desprecies, no dejes a un lado tu potencial. Eres inteligente, amable sólo con tus seres allegados, independiente, de carácter volátil e impulsivo y muy, sobre todo muy valiente…" _—Quiso sacudir su cabeza por sus palabras, sus susurros mentales que sacudían todo su cuerpo en negación. Y antes de que pudiese refutarle sobre su justificado e impulsivo comportamiento, el Sombrero gritó la única palabra que haría que sus padres se avergonzaran de ella, que Millicent Bulstrode fuese su mayor enemiga, que Potter y su pandilla desconfiara siempre de ella y que pondría punto y final al contrato matrimonial que había pactado los Malfoy's con su familia para desposarse de su único hijo: _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Odio mi vida… Estúpidos Gryffindors" <em>—Era su pensamiento diario y habitual, mientras salía de la Sala Común que aún no aceptaba cómo suya. Mientras que se sacudía el polvo de una túnica con colores horrorosos que estaba dispuesta por todos los medios quemar. El retrato de la Dama Gorda la miró de refilón y, preocupándose por su desaliñado aspecto, le dijo:

— Madre mía, niña, ¿tuviste una mala noche?

— Más bien tuve una mala vida. —Masculló, antes de alejarse sin esperar respuesta, bajando los primeros escalones cuando de pronto sintió cómo la escalera se trasladaba al otro extremo del séptimo piso. — ¡Maldita sea! —Golpeó su mano con el barandal, — ¡llegaré tarde a Pociones!

Y efectivamente, cuando pudo llegar al aula, sin muchos miramientos Snape había bajado 20 puntos a _esa _Casa de la que Pansy perfectamente se podía desentender, porque sabía (y aunque nadie la tomaba en serio), que era una Slytherin hasta la médula y haría lo posible por demostrar lo contrario.

— ¡Pansy, por aquí! Te he guardado el puesto. —Sonreía animada Lavender Brown, haciéndole señas. Pansy, a sus 14 años, consideraba que alguien más estaba viviendo en la vida en la que ella debería estar. No obstante, lo único bueno de estar en _esa _Casa, era la compañía de Lavender y Pavarti. No eran _amigas_ (al menos Pansy no las consideraba como tales), pero sí eran compañeras en todos los trabajos en grupo y cosas triviales. A Pansy le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y aunque desgraciadamente no tenga la oportunidad de serlo en Slytherin, le tocaría conformarse con amargar y molestar la vida de los demás leones.

— Harry, aquí viene la traidora, deja de hablar. —Le susurró el Weasel al _sorprendente _e _inigualable _Niño-Que-Vivió, ironizó en su mente, desde Primer Año todo el tiempo ha sido lo mismo. Trató, incluso, _trató _de incluirse en el grupo cercano de Potter, pero lo único que recibió a cambio por su interesada atención, fueron unos insultos y unas amenazas que la hicieron reír de manera escandalosa, pues sabía de antemano que ellos eran demasiado nobles, demasiado _Gryffindors _para siquiera imaginar tales planes. Así que, desde el primer día que entró a Hogwarts, siguió su camino sin ellos, manteniéndose al margen sin dejar en ningún momento de fastidiarlos, de asecharlos. Incluso, se lucía más cuando los Slytherins estaban presentes, y alzaba la voz de manera tal que la persona de ese grupo que más le importaba, le escuchara, le felicitara por su ingenio, dedicando sus cortos años en Hogwarts haciendo todo lo posible para que Draco Malfoy al menos le dirigiera la palabra. Otra palabra que no sea despectivamente llamada cómo "Cara de sapo", porque joder, no era para nada agradable que _él_, de entre todos los alumnos, le dijera así.

— Fíjate por dónde vas, Granger. Oh, ¿vas a la biblioteca? Me pregunto cuánto cobrarías por sesiones gratis. —Se mofó, acariciándole insinuadoramente su nuca. Hermione, petrificada y molesta a partes iguales por su compañera de casa, soltó sus libros haciendo un estruendo en el suelo, y se zafó de su caricia.

— ¡E-estás _enferma_, Parkinson! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Si no se hubiese criado en un ambiente Slytherin, tal vez ese comentario le hubiese descompuesto su frialdad en su rostro, por lo que sólo pudo ladear su cabeza tras su comentario. Pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle, Hermione Granger había sido la primera chica que conoció en aquel tren rumbo a Hogwarts a sus once años, habían intercambiado pocas palabras y ya había encontrado a la chica bastante interesante. Pero, creyendo y jurando que el Sombrero la enviaría a la casa donde _se supone _iba a permanecer, decidió cortar silenciosamente por lo sano su indicio de amistad con ella.

Pero, oh, gran error.

Las cosas no habían salido cómo originalmente las había planeado y creía que eso era precisamente lo que más rabia le daba del asunto. Es decir, ¿no podía equivocarse el Sombrero, aunque sea por primera vez? Desde esa fatídica noche, trataba todo lo posible en perder los puntos de casa que todos sus compañeros juntos trataban de ganar. Y esa necedad, sólo porque Pansy Parkinson _podía _hacer eso, fue lo que terminó por romper lo que sería, la amistad de ambas. Pansy quiso disculparse, quiso buscar una manera no tan _Gryffindor _de mostrar su arrepentimiento, pero Hermione también le ganaba en tozudez y cuando dos personas orgullosas discuten sin intención de dar su brazo a torcer, era bastante difícil la parte de las reconciliaciones, porque una de las dos tenía que ser la primera en ceder. Y aunque a Pansy le doliera profundamente la situación, no sería ella quién precisamente se disculpara por algo de lo que, honestamente, no sentía culpa en absoluto.

Otra noche en la Sala Común, otra noche de tortura. Se lanzó al sofá _rojo_, lamentablemente, adueñándose de él. Lavender y Pavarti se sentaron en otro sofá cerca, continuando con sus risitas de cómo había quedado el cabello de Astoria Greengrass, idea original por supuesto de Pansy. Porque para nada le agradaba que esa menor estuviera tanto tiempo babeando por Draco, cuando debería ser _ella _quién estuviera en su lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Soltó un profundo suspiro tan lamentable, que alertó a sus amigas.

— Pans, ¿qué tienes? ¿Está todo bien?

— No, nada está bien.

Lavender se acercó, arrodillándose hacia donde ella estaba, acariciándole la mejilla.

— Sabes que estaremos contigo, siempre.

— Juntas hasta el altar. —Confirmó Pavarti, mostrando su acuerdo.

Las comisuras de Pansy se alzaron.

— Ustedes serán las primeras en casarse, ya lo verán. Son demasiado Gryffindors para eso, seguro están pensando en celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, y tener numerosos hijos, cómo los Weasleys. Y les advierto que si voy a ser la Dama de Honor de ambas, sólo espero que el champagne no sea barato. Y todo el Whiskey de Fuego esté incluido solamente en mi mesa.

Ambas se carcajearon y Pansy no pudo evitar acompañarlas, atrayendo las miradas de los demás compañeros de casa, lanzándole miradas molestas porque algunos estudiaban, incluso después de la cena. Hermione, quién estaba con su nariz pegada al libro pero viendo discretamente la escena a propósito, sólo para poder observar a Pansy Parkinson de cerca, porque no creía del todo en los hirientes comentarios de Ron hacia ella. Y Harry, cómo cosa rara, no hacía nada para frenar a su mejor amigo, sabiendo ella que él pensaba casi lo mismo con respecto a Malfoy: el prejuicio hacia las casas les había ganado, distanciándolos de una manera que era casi abismal.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pansy, sobresaltándola. No pudo evitar ruborizarse por verse descubierta, y más porque sabía que ella no despreciaba la oportunidad para poder humillarse de alguien, de quién sea. Porque así era ella, el hecho que haya sido sorteada (ya sea por error o no) a Gryffindor, no quería decir que Pansy Parkinson era una descendiente de Godric digna de reconocimiento, no. Había una pequeña, _muy _pequeña parte de ella que Hermione admiraba, porque pese a todas las cosas, Pansy no dejaba de ser ella misma ni se dejaba manipular por los demás, era de ese tipo de personas que sabía que era malvada pero que se aceptaba tal como es y mandaba al carajo a quienes no podían tolerarlo.

Durante estos últimos tres años se preguntó vagamente que era lo que Lavender y Patil (dos de las chicas más fastidiosas y chismosas, si se lo preguntan), habían visto en ella, pero aunque Pansy no lo reconociera en voz alta, había momentos donde ella bajaba la guardia y dejaba ver, aunque fuesen por unos pocos segundos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderas emociones. Porque el entorno y el ambiente en donde las personas se encontraran, afectaba gradualmente su personalidad. Y sentía que Pansy cuando se lo proponía podía ser una persona aceptablemente educada.

— ¿Qué miras, Granger? ¡¿Acaso tengo hipogrifos en la cara?! —Le gritó desplazando su motivo de furia hacia ella, su motivo principal de ira.

Hermione casi sonrió, había acertado: a Pansy no le gusta que ella le mirara. Al menos no en exceso.

— Nada, Parkinson, absolutamente nada.

Y volvió a sus deberes, continuando con la escritura de sus ensayos, aparentemente dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre ella, de nuevo.

Pansy sonrió con maldad, sintiéndose un poco estupenda por su arranque de ira, y se acercó un poco a sus amigas.

— Chicas, creo que les tengo una noticia que les va a gustar, espero que puedan compartirla sólo con gente confiable: Dicen por ahí, que Hermione Granger está teniendo una relación con el Profesor Snape.

Ambas la miraron escandalosamente.

— ¿¡Cómo?!

— ¡No es posible!

— ¡Con razón ella está sacando las notas más altas! —Dedujo Lavender con una trastornada sonrisa.

Pansy Parkinson sólo sonrío. ¿Qué podía decir? Le encantaban los problemas.

Y la pelea monumental que tendría con Hermione no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

_**Nox.**_


End file.
